A Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) having excellent color reproduction and thin thickness has been developed.
In order to drive such an LCD, a driving chip including a driver Integrated Circuit (IC) for applying signals is required.
With the increase in the number of pixels of the LCD, the number of Input/Output (IO) pads of the driving chip is also increased.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a driving chip used for an LCD according the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, I/O pads 3 are arranged in a row along the edge of the driving chip 1 outside of an active region 2.
The pad array including the I/O pads 3 as described above is used for connecting an LCD panel to the driving chip 1 through a Tape-Automated Bonding (TAB) or a Chip-On-Film (COF) scheme.
However, in the pad array as described above, since great pressure is applied to the I/O pads 3 during the bonding process of the LCD panel and the driving chip 1, a crack may occur in the driving chip 1.